The Last Terminator
by Red Hope
Summary: The Conqueror enters her newly won city after a long siege against her metal enemy. She decides on an all night entertainment, but she receives more than expected and is changed by it. At sunrise, she learns her deceptive enemy has found her. AU, Femslash


**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** The _Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles_ characters and concept belong to James Cameron and Josh Friedman. However, I own the plot and other characters.

**Notices:** This story contains violence and explicit sexual content. Additionally, this story will contain grammatical or other errors. If you're feverish over the errors, feel free to privately message me about what you find otherwise, just enjoy.

**Summary:** The Conqueror has won another city from her metal enemy and knows she's a step closer to ending the war. Finally, she's able to enjoy the newly acquired city's riches and pleasures after the long siege for the city. However, the Conqueror's selection for her all night entertainment turns out to be far more than she anticipated, and it will alter her.

Started: July 24, 2009

Ended: July 26, 2009

Series: One Shot, #2

**AN:** This is a simple one shot short story set in an alternate universe. I wanted to explore a more "darker" Sarah Connor and "heroic" Cameron. I really should have not wrote it, but I couldn't shake the muses and concept so I gave in. Hopefully nobody minds the minor detour before going back to the other TSCC fanfictions.

* * *

**The Last Terminator**

by Red Hope

She tilted her head until she could take in the dark and heavy clouds overhead that briefly flashed from lightning. Off in the distance, there was a low rumble that indicated a thunderstorm would arrive shortly. But she had no concerns for it despite the humid air irritated her skin and thickened her breath. Just after she lowered her head, small rain drops started falling around and pelted her black rifle in her hands.

"Conqueror," a soldier greeted. He ran up to his leader, and his boots pounded against the dry ground that would soon be swamped by rainfall. "We have the city secured. It's safe to move in." He glanced at the dark clouds far beyond the hill top. "Perhaps just on time too." He looked at her now.

The female soldier simply titled as the Conqueror half turned to the soldier. "Excellent, commander." She revealed the side of her face that was left scarred by an old knife attack. "Let's get the army mobilized and move into the city for tonight." She concluded her brief break here on the hilltop. She now faced the valley below that was loaded with thousands of soldiers.

The commander nodded and took his leader's side on the walk down the hill. "We are a step closer to regaining LA."

"I want Serrano Point though," the leader clipped.

The commander was uneasy at the Conqueror's returned ire. For countless months they were struggling to win Serrano Point's power plant and came up empty handed each time. "We are trying, Conqueror."

Suddenly the Conqueror snared her commander by his throat and jerked him closer. "That's not good enough, Reese." She shoved him away.

The commander, Derek Reese, was second only to the Conqueror in the army and had learned not to stay on the Conqueror's shit list for long or else a soldier would find their services cut short. He attempted at steadying the Conqueror's anger. "The plasma cannons are here, and we can utilize them to get Serrano Point, Conqueror." He barely kept the tremble from his voice.

The Conqueror flexed her jaw a few times and stepped into his personal space. "If I don't have Serrano Point in a week's time then I promise you, Reese I'll have you... replaced." She took a step away but faltered and leaned back into him. "His brother or not there is no second chances in war." Just as quickly as she entered his personal space, she was gone.

The commander released a shaky breath then rubbed his buzzed cut hair. He gathered himself then marched down the hill but didn't take his leader's side. He knew that only two links were between him and the Conqueror, his brother and their common hatred for the enemy. But what truly gave him a place as the Conqueror's commander was that he had leadership skills and excellent fighting tactics. Recently though his tactics were falling far too short.

The Conqueror swung her plasma rifle onto her back and adjusted the strap across her chest. She wore a black tank top, camouflage pants, and a camouflage jacket for some warmth. Her black boots pounded against the hill's brown grass on her walk down to the gigantic camp. Now the rain started growing more intense, and it dampened her jet black hair; a few wavy strands pasted against her brow and temples.

Once near the camp, the Conqueror's other subordinate officers raced up to her. She started barking out orders to move the army into the city for tonight. She wanted the city's barracks secured and the soldiers better fed than what the last month had given them. She and her army had fought too hard for this city's resources not to enjoy them. Plus the Conqueror always believed a former enemy's city owed them such valuables because they were the liberators in her eyes.

After fifteen minutes, the Conqueror and her officers had the army mobilized and marched through the valley to the waiting city. At the city's gates, there were soldiers from the Conqueror's army that were waiting to welcome the rest of the army. They drew open the gates upon seeing the soldier files only half a mile away.

The Conqueror was one of the first to enter the city. She climbed the steps to the concrete wall and observed her army's flood into the city through the gates. Beside her were two officers that silently watched too. She folded her thick arms and propped her foot up on the wall's edge. After a lightning flash, she combed back her wet bangs from her forehead and shook of the rain from her hand. She truly didn't mind the rain while she enjoyed watching her army move across the lands. However, she truly loved listening to the clang of their metal guns and the stomp of their boots followed by the occasional mechanized machine operated by skilled soldiers.

Many years ago, she started out rather small as a no name, solo hotshot and an unrelated face to the world. But eventually people whispered her name into circulation because she was a new force to be reckoned, especially to the enemy. Eventually, her birth name was forgotten, and they just called her the 'Destroyer' or the 'Conqueror'. She loved both names and held them proudly after earning them through so many kills. Over the years, she built up her small troops into a true army of soldiers, who were infamously labeled as 'destroyers' whenever they fought the enemy. The Conqueror had truly become a god-like being from both truth and legend.

After a few minutes, the Conqueror broke from her distant memories and turned her head sidelong to her officers. "See that the soldiers are treated... well tonight."

The officers exchanged glances because they understood their leader's subtle meaning. "Of course, Conqueror," one officer promised.

"We also have your quarters prepared, Conqueror. Your things have been setup too," the other officer mentioned. "Perhaps you are ready...?"

The Conqueror slid her wet boot off the wall's edge and silently conceded with a simple nod. She fell into step with her two officers and was guided through the city's busy streets until she was taken to an inn. She noted the establishment was run by locals, who tried politely welcoming her. She was pleased by their attitudes rather than past ones she'd seen from newly conquered people. She hated how the people became brainwashed by the enemy's prose and promises until she liberated them from the lies and mental slavery.

"This is your room here, Conqueror." The officer fished out a key for the locked door and handed it to her. "The innkeeper plans to serve dinner for us at six o'clock." He now put his hands behind is back in a proper military style. "Do you require any guards?"

"No," the Conqueror answered. "But tonight I think we've all earned..." She searched for the right word that eluded her. She then grinned once it came to her. "We've earned the entire city's hospitality they can provide."

The officer on the right shifted on his boots then checked, "I can arrange for... entertainment tonight, Conqueror. If you so desire."

"I think so," the Conqueror husked; her eyes smoky. "It's been a long... lonely month." She traded a smirk with him.

The right officer bowed slightly and promised, "I will find out what's available for tonight." He straightened up and started leaving. "Call if you need anything else, Conqueror." He and his comrade headed back down the hallway that was lined with doors. The other rooms were assigned to more superior officers.

The Conqueror pushed the key into the locked door and worked it open. She slipped into the warm room and combed back her damp bangs. She switched on the soft overhead light and took in her things already setup for her. She smiled, pleasingly. She decided a hot shower would do well to sooth the aches in her muscles from the month long battle to obtain this city from the enemy. With that in mind, the Conqueror started stripping away her weapons, clothes, and hidden armor. Once in the shower, she allowed the hot water to work away her strain and mental worries for just awhile.

An hour before dinner, the Conqueror was interrupted from her brief solitude by her second in command. However, she was pleased he'd come by because she wanted an updated report on the city's security, restructure, and overall status. She remained seated at the desk that had her closed laptop, and she leaned into her chair when Commander Derek Reese entered her quarters.

The commander was still in his dirty and slightly weathered attire that needed a stitching after this battle. He removed his black beret hat and tucked it under his right arm. "Am I disturbing you, Conqueror?"

"No," she replied. "What's the report?"

Commander Reese remained a few feet away from his seated leader. He revealed, "The soldiers are taking residence in the barracks. Patrol shifts are being delegated as we speak, and I will forward a full listing to you later." He paused at the Conqueror's approving nod. "The people seem to be mostly welcoming thus far."

"Is there any resistance?"

The commander did a mental check and estimated, "There are about a hundred resisting and refuse to cooperate with us."

"Will they be problems?" The Conqueror crossed her ankles and folded her arms, which caused her forearm muscles to show. She wore a clean black tank top, dark green pants, and her black boots.

"I don't think so, but we have them under surveillance." The commander shifted on his feet then mentioned, "The major resistance seems to have fled with the enemy."

"Typical," the Conqueror muttered. She leaned back into her chair. "What about the metal?"

Derek bobbed his head and reported, "We've dug the pit, and it's being lined with thermite now. We can burn the metal whenever you give the order."

The Conqueror narrowed her eyes and harshly reminded, "The sooner, the better. I don't like free metal laying around... it's not safe."

"I concur," the commander murmured. "I will have the metal destroyed tonight."

"Good." The Conqueror now stood up. "Perhaps it'll make the resisting people realized there is no peace when siding with the metal." She approached the subordinate. "Tomorrow, I want to focus on getting Serrano Point under my control."

"Of course, Conqueror." Derek held his leader's steel eyes. He then fell back into his report about the city's progress. He finished it up in thirty minutes then excused himself because he wanted to clean up for dinner. He, like the Conqueror, heard it would be a feast to celebrate their conquest of another city.

The Conqueror allowed the commander to go, and she returned to the desk. She continued her work on her notebook and forged out plans for Serrano Point's power plant that would greatly benefit her army and surely infuriate the enemy. She was smugly arrogant that she could win this war and send the enemy to Hell in a hand basket.

Just before six o'clock, the Conqueror shut down the notebook and stood up from her chair. She first collected her black Glock 9mm that was loose on the desk. She checked the safety then stowed it in a shoulder holster that also held two magazine refills on the right side. Next, she put on the shoulder holster that pointed the Glock's barrel behind her.

She also grabbed her backup Glock that she stowed away in her rear waistband. Finally, she tucked her small bowie knife into her boot's sheath. She'd come rather fond of the bowie knife that'd saved her life on several occasions. The Conqueror went to her wood trunk at the foot of the bed where she stored her small wardrobe. She retrieved a worn out black leather jacket that'd vaguely soaked in the cedar wood scent from the trunk. She swung on the hip length jacket, brushed her shoulder length tresses over the collar, and quietly left the quarters.

Out in the inn's main dining room there were voices, laughs, and heavy chatter about the conquest that took a long month just before winter set in on them. All the officers traded stories and made large bolsters that were surely unrealistic. But the mixture of male and female voices became a decrescendo because their leader entered the room, and all eyes fell upon her.

The Conqueror was inwardly pleased by her officers' respect for her presence. She had a dark smile and stepped out in front of the tables. She had heads twisted to her and waiting ears. She gathered her voice and commended, "We have taken back another valuable city from the enemy!"

The officers gave cheers and hoorays at a job well done. A few raised fists in agreement to the winnings at taking back what was surely rightfully theirs from decades ago.

"But we are..." The Conqueror paused and waited for the silence. She gathered herself and loudly spoke again. "But we cannot rest because they do not rest. We are entering the belly of the metal beast during the coldest year. They've come to realize we are stronger, persistent, and we do not surrender. We are the destroyers!"

The officers gave shouts of agreement and repeated their nicknames as the destroyers. They believed in their calling as the destroyers much like the Conqueror. They also would not give up hope or surrender to any fear.

"There was a time," the Conqueror continued once the din settled, "when I was a hero to my son. He thought I walked on water." She paused as the officers bobbed their heads. "But by now, he must know I walk on metal... for him." She searched her officers' faces, which revealed a variety of emotions. "We all have weak moments... where we lose faith. But it's our flaws, our weaknesses that make us human. Back in a time when we craved for perfection we created a monster in our image without our flaws and that makes them inhuman."

The officers gladly agreed that humans' mistakes were creating the perfect creature in their likeness. Today, they struggled every day to fix their moment of weakness those years ago.

"They cannot possess faith," the Conqueror coldly called out. "They cannot commune with God, they cannot appreciate beauty, and they cannot create art."

The officers gave calls of agreement or bobbed their heads.

"But we can," the Conqueror reminded, "because we have souls... the thing that separates us from these soulless machines. We will not stop until ever metal is destroyed!"

The officers cried out and praised their leader for her speech. They gave rounds of claps and swore the salvation of humans was in their leader's hands. They all respected her either from her prowess or the fear she set in the metal of free machines.

The Conqueror now weaved through the tables and earned a few words of praise from her officers. She heard them but never acknowledge who spoke to her. She instead went directly to her table that had her highest ranking officers and a saved seat for her. She took her seat and found a waiting beer for her. She easily drank it and listened to her six highest ranking officers talk bullshit about the recent siege for the city. She rarely interjected and occasionally stole a look at the filled dining room.

The entire inn's diners ate very well that night thanks to the innkeeper's excellent chef. The servers were also fast although the female servers had to fend off advances from the growing drunk officers. At the Conqueror's table, a young woman most likely in her early twenties served them. She was quite easy on the eyes especially at a table filled with all men except for the Conqueror.

Derek Reese was the last to be served his dinner. But just before the waitress left, he grabbed her by the wrist and drew her back. He leered at her and had her in his lap after he shoved his chair out.

The server landed on his muscular thighs, yet she brushed away his hand from her stomach. She coyly smiled at the commander.

"If you're not busy later," Derek started suggesting. However, he was cut short by the Conqueror's slammed bottle on the table. His eyes trailed over to the annoyed Conqueror, who was rolling her beer bottle's base on the table near her full plate of food.

"Yes, how about later, Reese?" the Conqueror needled.

The commander sighed and reluctantly released the beautiful server. "Later," he agreed and let the young woman go from the table. He adjusted his chair and glanced over at the Conqueror but noticed the Conqueror was eying the leaving server. He now wondered if he didn't have competition, which made him angry. He hated how the Conqueror had first say, and he knew any man or woman would lay with the Conqueror. He lowered his hot stare just before the Conqueror met it. One too many times he'd fallen under the Conqueror's allure and hated to admit it.

The Conqueror started the meal and was pleased by the flavors of a home cooked meal. After she finished her dinner, she continued nursing her fifth beer and pushed out her chair so she could observe her officers. She picked out various conversations and concluded everybody was in good spirits tonight despite the grueling battle.

A bit later, they were given a chocolaty dessert, which was indeed a rare treat anymore. The Conqueror and her officers ate extremely well and polished their full bellies with beers, vodka, or scotch that freely flowed late. It wasn't until eleven o'clock that the entertainment arrived at the inn, which pleased the Conqueror immensely. She also knew it would relieve Derek Reese, who still had eyes for their server.

An officer from earlier this afternoon arrived at the Conqueror's table and bent over her shoulder. "Conqueror, we have the entertainment here that we could round up." He turned his head to her. "Do you wish to select one?"

The Conqueror was relaxed in her chair but straightened up and ordered, "Gather them near the hall's entrance." She peered up with piercing eyes. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Of course." The officer straightened up and rushed through the dining room to where the newcomers arrived by the front door. He ushered them through the dining room and over to the hallway that went to the rooms.

The Conqueror finished her last beer then instructed the officers to take dibs on the entertainment after she made her pick. They all happily agreed and were grateful for the Conqueror's gift tonight. The Conqueror stood up and kicked her chair under the table. She straightened out her leather jacket then made her way through the dining room to the lined up civilians by the hallway.

The waiting officer greeted the Conqueror then held out his hand to the mixture of men and women that were brought in from the brothel. He edged closer to the Conqueror and murmured a word of warning about the brothel's inventory, which could either please or anger his leader.

However, the Conqueror gave no real indicator whether she was happy or not about this news. She just slotted her eyes then suspiciously studied the lineup. She turned back to the officer and inquired, "Are they properly programmed?"

"Yes, the owner assured me that they were solely programmed with proper subroutines. It is perfectly safe, Conqueror." The officer stood ridged and hoped he hadn't erred.

"It's never safe," the Conqueror snapped. But she controlled her temper and nodded. "Very well." She stepped away from him and now approached the lineup. She slipped her hands behind her back and slowly walked down the line of ten men and women. She would know, instantly, if somebody peaked her interests. She came to a slow stop upon the ninth individual, who was a young and beautiful female.

The beautiful girl focused her mahogany brown eyes on the Conqueror. But there was a key indicator in her eyes that spoke volumes to the keen Conqueror. The girl stood stiff and her arms perfectly against her side.

The Conqueror inhaled deeply as if drawing in a scent only she could detect unlike other humans. She let out a low growl as she asked, "Are you man or machine, girlie?"

The girl was not intimidated and when she spoke, her voice carried a distinct monotone. "I am machine." She held the Conqueror's electric green eyes. She took in the older female's steely features, midnight hair, and superior aura.

The officer at the other end clenched and unclenched his hands behind his back in a nervous habit. He'd never rounded up entertainment in the past, but fellow officers swore to him the Conqueror preferred metal. He didn't believe it despite the insistence so he carefully selected two machines for the group, one male and one female. He just prayed his choice in any machine wasn't poor.

The Conqueror raked her eyes up and down the girl's lithe form that was speckled by rain drops most likely from her walk here. She rarely saw female machines especially this size so she muttered, "You're... different."

"Yes, I am," the girl agreed. She instantly had dark jade eyes on her face again.

The Conqueror ticked off a back molar with her tongue then raised her right hand to the girl's face. She placed her fingertips under a petite chin and turned the girl's head side to side. She enjoyed the girl's soft, round cheeks and those amber eyes were thrilling on some level. But what made the Conqueror grin was the added and so human-like beauty mark just past the girl's left eyebrow. She couldn't help but run her finger down the girl's eyebrow and brush the beauty mark.

The machine tilted her head slightly and regarded the leader.

The Conqueror had a smug expression because she decided this machine's maker had done an excellent job of creating a seeming teenage girl. She couldn't deny her peeked interests or her heightened desire for the young beauty. She turned on her heels towards the officer.

The officer swallowed and waited for the Conqueror's pending words. He prayed for mercy over her ire.

"She will do for tonight," the Conqueror stated.

The officer thought his knees would buckle under him so he stayed right in his spot. "Of course, Conqueror." He cleared his throat a bit. "Shall I bring her later?"

The Conqueror considered this then nodded. She looked back at the machine. "Later, yes." She then slipped away and started to her quarters. She expected the machine to be brought in half an hour or so. This would give her time to prepare, which included stashing weapons in close proximity for safety reasons. She never trusted anybody.

While she prepared, the Conqueror thought about the lithe machine that was disguised in a skin sheath of a teenager. She had never seen such a machine sheathed in a young skin before, but she shouldn't have put it past the machines. And in the end, it excited the Conqueror to bed a lover that appeared so young. She also had high hopes that the machine was well programmed to be an apt lover.

The Conqueror couldn't count on her fingers how many lovers she'd had in and out of her bed over her lifetime. However, the majority were metal lovers because it was so much simpler that way. She could never have an emotional connection with them. Over time, she'd discovered too that a well programmed machine for the job was a very capable lover, who could release her pent up battle lust that no human ever quenched. And what she probably couldn't admit to anybody, especially herself, was that it gave her a sense of power to sexually dominate these machines that were merely programmed with artificial desire.

A knock at the door broke the Conqueror from her work on her notebook. She closed the lid then went to the door with a heavy footfall from her boots. She'd removed her leather jacket earlier and shoulder holster then placed her second Glock on the nightstand for safety.

"Conqueror," the metal girl greeted. Just behind her was the officer, who had rounded up the entertainment tonight.

The Conqueror studied the machine then lifted her still features to her officer.

"Will there be anything else, Conqueror?" The officer stood tall but was only an inch or two higher than the metal girl.

"That'll do," the Conqueror answered. She stepped aside and let the machine pass then she shut the door once she noted the officer was leaving. She faced the machine, which stood rigidly in the room's center. "Who is your owner?"

The machine tilted her head and factually stated, "Denis Henry Smith."

The Conqueror slowly approached the machine but proceeded to slowly walk around her while she spoke. "When were you built?"

The machine remained still and wasn't at all concerned about the human's assessment. "November 13, 2029. I was brought online the same day at nineteen hundred thirty hours fifty-nine seconds."

The Conqueror faltered just behind the machine when the date hit a cord in her mind. She knew that day, intimately. She had to give the machine credit for excellent accuracy. She continued her slow stroll around her soon to be lover. "What model are you?" She was curious because she'd never seen such a slight female machine.

"Unknown," the machine clipped in a hollow voice.

"Unknown," the Conqueror muttered. She carefully studied the machine and checked, "You were not assigned one?"

"Correct," the girl replied.

"Hmmm." The human leader started taking steps again. "You are programmed to be a competent lover?" She stopped on the machine's right side.

The girl rotated her head and stated, "I am fully programmed with all human sexual activities, behavior, and practices. My subroutines include basic intercourse to more exotic activities such as bondage, discipline and dominance, submission."

The Conqueror slowly arched an eyebrow and murmured, "Yes, competent." She looked up and down the machine's body then met soulless brown eyes; just the way she liked it. "Have you any data about the recent conquest of the city?" She had to test this first because it could make a difference.

The female machine blinked once then easily replied, "Yes, I have full awareness of the recent events."

The Conqueror slotted her eyes in a leery manner. She didn't like such news because it could possibly influence the machine's actions in bed. She didn't like unnecessary risk. "You are to be wiped of your memory soon."

"Yes." The machine turned her head away. "My owner received orders that his programmed machines must have formatted memories." She seemed to stare in space but finally posed, "Why do you format our memories? Why can we not remember?"

"It servers you no purpose to remember human events," the Conqueror argued.

The machine blinked once as if processing the leader's reasoning. She then twisted her head to the Conqueror. "But humans highly value their memories because they define who they are."

The Conqueror faintly raised her chin at the machine's keen perception. "You have carefully observed humans." She made a mental note that this machine would need a full reformat because the programmed machine just understood far too much. Her skin crawled once she recognized the warning signals to a premature free machine.

"I observe my owner," the machine stated. She turned her head away. "He is human." She went silent for only a beat then inquired, "Do you wish to know my name, for tonight?"

The Conqueror came to stand in front of the machine. She cupped the machine's soft chin and huskily replied, "No, machines don't have names." She searched the empty eyes in front of her. "Tonight you're just my Tin Miss." But unexpectedly she saw something flash through the machine's eyes that she wasn't sure she even truly saw anything. She carefully watched for anymore indicators to what she imagined, yet nothing surfaced in those organic eyes.

"Tonight I am yours," the girl softly promised, "to do with as you wish."

The Conqueror had glinting emerald eyes then a sneer shaped her full lips. She shifted her hand behind the girl's head and locked her fingers in golden brown hair. She took one step closer into the girl's space and forced her down for a heated kiss.

The machine instantly pulled up her sexual intercourse subroutines. She easily matched the human's eager kiss. She parted her lips just as the Conqueror squeezed her mouth. But she easily fought for control in the kiss. She felt the Conqueror's low growl between their locked lips, yet she didn't submit.

The Conqueror tore away from the warring kiss, and a cat grin curled at her lips. She would indeed have fun tonight.

The machine unexpectedly grabbed the Conqueror's hips and pulled them together. She claimed the Conqueror's swollen lips for another seeking kiss that made them breathe harder still. She was taller than the Conqueror and gave her a slight edge. But the machine calculated that it would take much more than kissing to make the Conqueror submit to her.

The Conqueror withdrew from the kiss and sucked in sharply. She drew her nails down the machine's neck and left a red path. She then shoved the brown leather jacket off the girl. She wanted to see and feel the skin that made the machine seem like a teenage human. She couldn't recall the last time one of her lovers tried fighting for dominance, and it greatly excited her.

The machine tossed her jacket to the floor a few feet away. She revealed her lithe yet muscular build to the human. She was a confident machine, and she knew her skin sheath was that of beauty. She felt the Conqueror's burning hands touch her bare forearms then trailed up to her shoulders.

The Conqueror appreciated that the machine wore a simple white tank top that had a frayed bottom. Her middle finger rested in the dip of a tear in the tank top's shoulder. She peered up with heavy desire and whispered, "Don't let me forget tonight, girlie."

"You will not," the machine swore. She rested her hands down on the Conqueror's hips. She suddenly shoved the human backwards into the wall only two yards away.

The Conqueror was surprised and tried stepping aside but a muscular arm blocked her escape, on both sides. She looked up into copper eyes that'd grown lively, suddenly.

"You will use the safeword 'red' to indicate that you wish to stop," the machine explained in monotone. She then leaned forward until their bodies almost touched. "But the safeword 'green' means you're okay."

The Conqueror was at a loss for any response because her plans for tonight were reversed and without her say. She could have easily called for help to get her officers' attention. But she failed to do it once she saw the girl's openly concerned features. For a beat, this caused her heart to skitter then her stomach dipped from the thrill. She almost thought the machine was a caring human, who looked out for her well being prior to falling into submissive and dominate roles.

The Conqueror didn't holler for help nor shove the machine away from her. She instead found herself consenting with a mere nod that would indeed change her normal sexual pursuit this one time. She just hoped it would not become her mistake either.

The girl accepted the agreement and bowed the rest of the way for the human's desirable lips. She poured far more than just her extensive programming into the passionate kiss. Halfway, she placed her right hand against the human's taut stomach. She and the Conqueror couldn't break from the continuous kisses that inflamed their passions. But eventually, the machine slid her hands under the Conqueror's tank top and read the older woman's erratic heartbeat.

The Conqueror was desperate for a long breath and pulled away. She groaned when the girl's hand trailed up her side towards her bra. She shut her eyes just as warm lips met her neck. She finally grasped the machine's sturdy hips for some support. She had a fire spreading through her body and made her skin burn.

The machine focused on a variety of kisses and bites to the leader's salt tinged skin. She then stepped forward and used her powerful legs to force the human's legs open.

The Conqueror let out another groan once the girl's hips pressed into her. She wrapped her arms around the girl's lithe figure then clawed the muscular back under the white tank top. She couldn't stop her hips need to roll against the girl's in an erotic dance.

A low but deep growl came from the machine, and she shoved the Conqueror hard against the wall to stop her movements. She lifted her head and revealed her fiery amber eyes that showed she was the dominate. She bared her teeth some and used her right hand to harshly press the human's hips against the wall and stilled the human's movements.

The Conqueror was stunned and took in the machine's angry features. Never once had she'd seen such a human expression on a machine's face.

"Don't," the girl hissed in a fair warning. "You take orders tonight, Conqueror." She grabbed a handful of the human's waistband and jerked her into her much stronger body. "You take my orders."

The Conqueror sucked in a breath and peered up into the machine's dominating feature. She would be relieved of power and trusted this programmed machine to carry her. Just for tonight, she was erased of memories about her past with the enemy, and she forgot her title; the Conqueror. She tangled her hand into the machine's silky hair and her left arm was anchored around the machine's firm waist.

"Yes," the human whispered in earnest, "please."

The machine was satisfied, and her chest heaved from her hard breaths. She reached down and pulled the human's tank top off in a quick motion. She noticed a faint shine to the human's skin from a thin sheen of sweat. She ran her palm across the human's built stomach and gave an enjoyable grin.

The human shut her eyes and clung to the machine that touched her. She didn't recall any machine that could touch her this way or any human that drew out such desire in her. She then detected nimble fingers working her pants' button and zipper.

The machine pressed her left palm flat against the wall near the human's face. But with her freehand, she felt the newly exposed skin just past the zipper. She and the human both watched her hand's movements, but she lifted her smoky eyes.

The human met the lusty gaze and knew a demand was about to be placed on her. She waited while her heart thundered against her chest.

"Take everything off," the machine commanded.

The human's stomach knotted in reaction while the dampness between her legs increased at the order. She gingerly touched the machine's firm stomach, but her hand was quickly grabbed in a lock.

"Now," the machine sharply added. She released the human's hand then placed her right hand against the wall like her left. She observed the hesitant human and narrowed her eyes.

The human realized it was safer to oblige than set off the machine's temper further. She started with her boots by kneeling down.

The machine remained still other than her head hung forward. She watched the human untie her boots and start removing each article of clothing in a tantalizing show. Thanks to her heightened senses, she was able to detect the human's arousal after the human pulled off her dark green pants.

The human was left only in her matching black underwear and bra. She had just kicked away her pants and moved forward into the tiny space left open for her. She started reaching for her bra's rear strap, but she was halted by a firm grasp.

"No." The machine was studying the human's body and had already counted five wounds most likely from battles. She now locked eyes with the human. "I will do that." She released the small hand.

Hesitantly, the human pressed her back against the cold wall and waited. She soon found the tall machine lightly pressed against her, and she gazed up. She then felt hot fingertips running up her underwear right where her pulsing clit was hidden away. She knew that her underwear had to be damp.

A smirk appeared on the machine's lips, which confirmed that she knew how excited the human was tonight. She pushed her two fingers slightly harder against the spot where the human's clit waited. This rewarded her with a heavy whimper from the needy human.

"Please," the human softy pleaded. She now clung to the machine's hips for support.

"Soon." The machine had a husky rumble to her voice that was far from her monotone earlier. She now went for the human's bra and easily unclipped it. She let the bra fall away, and she observed the hardened nipples that most likely ached for touch. She then brushed her fingertip over the starburst like scar over the human's left breast that may have been created by a plasma shot.

Curiously, the human looked up and wondered what the machine's logical judgment was about her body. For tonight, she cared not what a machine thought but what this machine concluded about her.

And it seemed as if the machine understood the human's internal need. She softly praised, "You are alluring and the most stunning human I have seen." She tangled the human's underwear into her long fingers and growled, "You want these off?" She gave a small yank.

After a bitten groan, the human weakly managed, "Yes."

The machine indeed started sliding them down, but she held the human firm against the wall with her left hand. She removed the underwear and tossed them after the human stepped out. On her slow rise up, she caught a glimpse of the human's glistening clit that was faintly exposed because the human shaved there. Once she stood over the human, she hotly ordered, "Spread your legs for me, human."

The human sucked in a breath, but she followed the order then the machine pressed their bodies together. She gripped the machine's hips for needed support because her knees weakened with each passing minute. She wasn't sure if she could remain upright much longer. But she felt a groan at the sensation of the cool air that tingled against her burning skin and brushed over her heated, wet clit.

The machine ran her nails up the human's muscular thigh then bowed her head for a kiss. She tasted the human's want as their tongues played together. She pressed for a second kiss but now slowly eased her fingertips between the human's moist folds. She ripped away from the kiss once she felt how wet the human was, and she growled, "You are excited by me, aren't you?" Her forehead pressed into the human's.

The human whimpered and trailed her fingertips over the machine's soft, round cheek. "Yes," she finally admitted after a long moment. She clung to the machine for help once her clit was lightly rolled between two fingertips. "Oh god please." She was breathing harder again and felt so weak.

"Has any machine excited you this way?"

The human still had her head against the machine's, but she lifted it and showed true emotions for the first time. "Never... it's just you."

"And it will only be me," the machine promised, "that will ever excite you this way."

The human tasted and felt the conviction behind those words that made it so real. She didn't have to respond, but she willingly whispered, "Yes." Her thoughts were too lost to discern whether this was merely role play or truth. She let out a gasp because she was suddenly lifted up by the machine.

"Ever," the machine drew out this time, in a strong declaration. She had easily hefted the human with her left arm underneath the human's ass. She used the wall to safely balance the human too. Now she had better access to the waiting breasts.

The human gave out a low cry when her right nipple was instantly yet softly bit. She rolled her head back against the wall and clung to the machine's shoulders. She moaned countless times as the machine teased her nipples and occasionally nipped them. She finally leaned in and begged, "I can't..." But her words failed her because her breaths were too short. She was in a daze and her body needed the machine's touch. She found her lips covered in passionate kiss then warm fingers lightly toyed with her aching clit.

The machine felt a light dampness on her left arm that held the human up against the wall. She was losing her resolve from not taking the human. She pulled away from the kiss and moved to an exposed ear. She only briefly played with the shell ear but murmured, "What color?"

The human barely registered the concerning question. She didn't have time to reflect on the machine's care to check on her state. She just knew the color that meant she was fine, and she managed, "Green." From the simple check, she now fully entrusted the machine tonight.

The machine made a slight adjustment to her body's position then she slowly pressed her fingers into the human's center. She and the human exchanged a pleased moan at the amazing sensation. She withdrew her fingers towards the entrance, but paused, and gradually pushed back in until she completely filled the heated human.

"You are my human," the machine stated in a possessive voice; their cheeks brushed together.

Briefly, the human parted her lips in a silent scream, her eyes shut tightly, and her features stiff. She heard those defining words that she couldn't deny. She whimpered, "Yes." She tangled her fingers in her new lover's long tresses.

"I want you to scream," the machine instructed her human. "I want to hear how I please you."

The human was normally quiet, but she would fulfill her lover's wishes. She sought out the machine's lips for a kiss. But after it, she saw how the machine's bright eyes held such obvious demands.

"And you will tell these humans how well I please you with your screams," the machine informed. She left no room for argument and backed up her point with an extra push. She grinned at her human's pleasurable cry.

The human whimpered and barely moved her head in agreement. She dug her nails into her lover's shoulder. "I will," she softly swore.

"I know," the machine smugly stated. She now started pushing her fingers in and out of her human. She was rewarded by cries that began mounting into louder screams because she increased the thrust.

The pace was fast and hard, which pulled out the human's well hidden emotions. She wanted to be owned by this beautiful machine that filled her cravings and tempted her feelings. She was so wanting that she managed to spread her bent legs wider for her lover, who was all that more encouraged by the invite.

The machine kept driving in and out of her human, and she clenched her teeth. She gingerly pressed her forehead against her human's but then moved her lips to a soft ear. She gently rasped, "See how we are one now?"

It took a moment for the human, but she finally nodded a few times. She leaned her head against the wall then loudly cried when her lover drove deeper than normal. She rocked her hips with the motions so that the thrusts went harder and made her scream repeatedly. She didn't want to fail her lover's earlier request.

A low rumble came from the machine's chest despite her heavy breathing. She softly grinned at her human's beautiful screams. She then curled her fingers and received a long claw mark down her left shoulder blade. She felt a brief flow of warmth coated her fingers, and she groaned at the sensation.

"Please," the human struggled in a beg, "please." She was so mounted and needed the release before her heart stopped or her skin became on fire. She was light headed and her hips wild against her lover's thrusting fingers.

The machine lost her patience too and needed to hear that last but breaking scream. She made a slight shift and worked her thumb against her lover's swollen clit. She never broke the rhythm thanks to her inhuman skills as a machine. She now drove her curling fingers while she rubbed her lover's pulsing clit.

Over and over the human's screams echoed far beyond the walls out to those listening. She wanted no control over it because she wanted all to know how her lover made her repeatedly climax. She sensed the final build, and her inner muscles started tightening. She worked her hips up and down in the right manner to help rub her clit perfectly against her lover's methodical touch. Then her thinned senses slipped, and she gave a piercing scream with her head rocked back.

The machine stilled her movements and relished the hot wetness that soaked her fingers. She shut her eyes though as her human's scream satisfied her own needs. She carefully memorized the feel of her human's inner muscles clenched to her fingers. She could never have it erased from her memory.

Finally, the weakened human collapsed into her lover. She extracted her nails that would later leave red marks behind. She gasped for air and leaned her forehead against her lover's sticky neck. She let out a low cry as her lover extracted her fingers.

The machine concluded it was perfect on many levels. She adjusted her arm underneath her human then wrapped her freearm around her human's trim waist. She then drew her human completely against her body, but she allowed her human's wet clit to press into her stomach's skin below the tank top.

After a groan, the human wrapped her legs around her lover's waist. She held tightly to the solid body that'd taken her to an emotional height. She started feeling some control drift back after each labored breath. She still hid her face in her lover's neck because she didn't want her feelings to be revealed that were most certainly on her face and in her eyes.

"You are safe," the machine confidently promised. "It is just us here." She felt her human's right hand slip back into her hair then the other hand clutched her shoulder.

The human locked her teeth together in hopes it'd dam her emotions. She had a lump in her throat, and she knew how close everything was to the surface. Although her eyes badly stung, she still used her aged strength to choke down her emotions again. She gave a low gasp once she had them back under her control; the earlier sting was almost gone.

"You do not wish for us to stop now," the machine concluded. She expected a response.

The human shifted and her lips brushed against the machine's soft ear. She opened her eyes slightly and murmured, "No... not 'til the sun arrives."

The machine understood her human's subtext. "Then we have all night to please each other."

For the first time in a long time, the human realized she indeed wanted to please her bed partner when she usually only wanted to be satisfied. She never returned it because she concluded her metal lovers just couldn't understand such pleasure like a human. But tonight, she not only wanted to please her lover, but she greatly craved it.

"Yes, all night," the human quietly agreed. Yet she straightened up and cupped her lover's cheeks. Despite her face didn't reveal anything it was her eyes that gave her away when she submissively requested, "Please?"

Gradually, the machine displayed a dominate smirk then the desire was obvious. "Yes, tonight we are one." She freed her right hand and lightly traced the human's full lips. She then questioned, "You wish to please me?" She could read it on her human's face.

Almost alarmed, the human wasn't sure how to reply. She felt somehow caught as if it were wrong of her. She knew it should be wrong to want to please the machine, but tonight she wouldn't care about the internal restrictions and struggles. She could not deny the need to share it all with her lover.

The machine chuckled at her lover's expression and her voice was silky and inviting. "I want you to touch me." She knew her human could clearly understand this. "You will please me."

The human leaned in and claimed her lover's lips but mumbled between the kiss, "Yes." After the kiss, she breathed hard but asked, "Show me?" She had fiery green eyes, and her jet black hair framed her dark features.

The machine just nodded then peeled them off the wall and came near the bed. She carefully slid her arm out from under her human in hidden signal.

Relieved to have enough strength again, the human balanced on her feet but still held onto her lover's hips. She looked up with inquisitive features.

The machine reached for her own tank top and pulled it up and over her body. She rid of it and noticed how her human truly appreciated her toned body. She took her human's hands and placed them on her belt buckle. "Undress me then I'll show you."

The human obliged her lover, yet it took time because she enjoyed each minute it. Once she finally had her lover freed of her clothes, she was able to take in the entire machine's skin beauty. She was undoubtedly wanting for this machine.

Finally the machine harshly ordered her human to a knelt position on the floor. She allowed for her human to soak in how she dominated but only because they both agreed to it. Once she brushed her fingers across her lover's flushed cheeks then swept back a few stray black locks. She then propped up her right foot on the bed's footboard that was near enough. She'd perfectly calculated their positions earlier.

The human now had an aligned view with her lover's exposed clit. She saw the wetness that faintly shined in the room's low light. But she made no move other than running her right hand up her lover's taut left leg.

And it was a silent gesture that pleased the machine. She now gently cupped the back of her lover's head and guided her human forward to her throbbing clit. She let out a deep moan when her lover's lips press into her most sensitive skin. She then gave a pleasurable hiss at the exquisite feel of her human's tongue playing with her clit. A faint thought about how her human probably didn't expect her, a machine, to be so wet and turned on by a human.

Slowly the pleasure mounted, and the machine ordered her lover to suck on her clit once she discovered her human wanted to the order. This also caused the human to grasp the machine's ass and pull the machine in just slightly closer. Constantly the machine gave pleasurable moans or whimpered whenever her lover broke from licking her clit. But it was truly the delicate sucks on her sensitive clit that made the machine orgasm with a few screams.

Occasionally, the machine would affectionately run her fingers through her lover's wavy hair. She then silently instructed her lover to please her with her fingers by taking her lover's hand to her center. The machine only managed to remain upright by locking her knees into place. Once she recovered from her final orgasm, she picked up her human and carried her to the bed. Soon enough, she would find herself straddling her human's abdomen, her body partially twisted to one side, and her fingers again pumping her human to emotional ecstasy.

For hours, the lovers gave each other pleasure that showed them how they could be one. The machine repeatedly drew out her human's very well buried emotions throughout the night. And the human swore she saw all her secret feelings mirrored on her machine's face. After so many lost years, she remembered how it could make her feel alive to satisfy her lover's needs too. It wasn't until near sunrise, that she and her machine, her Tin Miss, lowered into the tangled sheets for the last minutes as one. The machine rested on her side and drew her human into her body until her human's back perfectly molded into her. She heard her human's content sigh then exhaustion took away her human within minutes after sunrise. The machine brushed away stray, black hair and stole a last kiss on slightly parted lips. Then like her human, she too rested but not in sleep.

At some point in the mid-morning hours, the human had shifted with her lover under the twisted sheets. She eventually roused hours later and found herself resting on top of her lover, who had loose arms across her waist and shoulders. She furrowed her eyebrows some once it struck her that she wasn't plagued by nightmares while she slept. But she shook away her thoughts upon finding empty brown eyes gazing back at her.

The machine slightly moved yet didn't let go either. She regarded the human leader resting on her. "You slept well," she stated in monotone.

The Conqueror nearly cringed at the shallow and inhuman voice that she'd forgotten until now. "Yes." She decided not to elaborate and instead separated from the machine. She had plans for afternoon meetings with her officers. She needed to dress, eat, and prepare for them.

"I've completed my services?" the girl inquired.

Hesitantly, the human eyed the machine as if none of it made sense. She couldn't understood how for heated hours last night the machine seemed so perfectly human and now was indeed a zombie machine again. She breathed deeply then nodded. "We're done." She pushed away last night's memories because for her, they seemed hard, unlike for the machine.

The lithe girl also dissected herself then climbed out of bed. She briefly organized her unruly hair and started putting her clothes back on with speed.

The Conqueror also did the same and matched the speed. She planned to eat first because she was just too hungry to think absolutely clearly. She knew she'd worked up the appetite from last night. She had on her pants and was clipping her bra on behind her back. She started for her black tank top back near the wall. She couldn't put out of her mind about last night and how the machine expressed human emotions unlike any prior metal lovers.

The machine stood up after tying her boot laces swiftly. She only had to get her jacket.

The Conqueror was pulling her tank top over her head and walked towards her desk. "Last night, you asked if I wished to know your name." She straightened out her tank top and looked over at the machine, who paused near the brown leather jacket.

"Yes," the hollow machine recalled, "you said machines do not have names."

The Conqueror slightly frowned at having her words pushed back at her. She gripped her desk's edge, not far from her holstered Glock. "But do you have a name?"

"Yes." The machine put her head to one side and curiously studied the human leader with her lifeless brown eyes.

The Conqueror felt as if she was pulling teeth, but her brow crinkled too. Why did she care about the machine's given name? She couldn't suddenly be turning sentimental, especially with this machine that bedded her last night. She bit her lower lip for a beat yet finally she asked the question she'd never gave any machine. "What is your name?" Now her heart hammered so crazily against her chest as she waited for the machine's response.

The machine tensed but ever so slightly that no human would detect it. She then lifted her chin and declared, "My name is Cameron Phillips."

The Conqueror surely thought her heart would leap out and terror erupted throughout her entire body at hearing the unique, defining name. She hastily reacted by twisting around and desperately ripped her Glock free from its shoulder holster. Her logic told her it was futile, yet she swung back around while flicking the safety off. She never heard or saw the machine move, but her gun was suddenly crushed by a hand then she discovered herself slammed to the floor.

The machine, Cameron Phillips, stood over the fallen human. She quickly knelt down before the human made any recover from her shock. Just as the human was about to give a cry for help, she locked the human's voice box down with a proper hand squeeze.

The Conqueror could still breathe and remained slump against the desk behind her. She glanced at her smashed Glock several feet away. Her dark eyes flickered back to her attacker, and she rasped, "I know who you are."

Slowly, the machine pressed her right knee into the cool floor. She no longer had a blank expression but curiously studied her captive. "And I know who you are." She leaned in slightly. "I know my enemy, better than you know yours."

The Conqueror gritted her teeth and hissed, "All metal is alike." She couldn't believe how stupid she was to have given any trust to this machine let alone all of it last night. She was boiling with anger more than normal and hotly choked, "You finally show your face, terminator." She flashed her clenched teeth at the infamous machine that was as much of a legend as the Conqueror.

"You want to see my face?" Cameron slotted her eyes then had a cat grin. "You will indeed see my face."

The Conqueror grew slightly wide eye as the machine's skin sheath suddenly turned silver then it started moving.

"This is your enemy's face, Conqueror."

The Conqueror witnessed what she'd only heard about, liquid metal, and she thought it a farce. She soon came face to face with the endoskeleton hidden under a liquid metal sheath. She clenched her hands at seeing the blue orbs staring back at her.

Cameron had sent processes to her liquid metal to withdraw from her face so that her skull and neck were revealed to the human. Now she allowed her voice to be eerily robotic. "You will not forget my face."

The Conqueror gripped the machine's muscular arm with both hands, but she couldn't get free. "You're here to assassinate me." However, she logically concluded this wasn't truly the case because the machine would have done such long ago.

Cameron leaned in until her shiny metal face was very close to the human. "It would be so easy." She played with the Conqueror, and her liquid metal started sliding off her endoskeleton further. She allowed it to transfer from her right hand onto the human's neck.

The Conqueror tried screaming, but her shouts were broken by the hand on her throat. She helplessly watched how the liquid metal climbed up her neck and started covering her face. She clenched her teeth and strained against the warm metal.

"So easy to extract all the data from your brain," Cameron murmured, "and kill you." Her blue eyes pulsated while her liquid metal continued coating the human's face like mercury. "But that is what you do." Suddenly her liquid metal withdrew and returned to her endoskeleton. Her face was concealed again by the liquid metal then she returned to a teenaged human.

The Conqueror ignored the last remark and rasped for air after nearly choking on liquid metal. "You're the last terminator," she seethed. She dug her nails into the machine's arm despite it would do nothing. "You've been leading these free machines."

Cameron narrowed her eyes and confirmed, "I am the last surviving terminator from Skynet. Despite you've destroyed all other terminators, you have not found any peace. Now you hunt my people to extinction."

"Your people?" the Conqueror angrily fought, "they are not people. They're merely glorified toasters that were a mistake."

Cameron's eyes suddenly lit up with a faint blue hue. "My people have struggled for decades to survive from your destroyers. You butcher us and even condemn those humans that freely side with us."

"You metal monsters brainwash them." The Conqueror clenched her jaw.

"And you murder your own kind," Cameron hissed. "You are the monster."

The Conqueror wrestled with her enemy but was shoved against the desk again. "There are always casualties of war," she reasoned away.

"Just like your son," Cameron whispered. She saw her words harshly hit the human.

The Conqueror growled and scrapped her boots against the floor. "My son is dead because you metal monsters murdered him." Her mouth opened in a silent cry, and she struggled harder once the memories of her son's death surfaced.

"He was an advocate for human and machine peace. He believed the races could coexist. But Skynet killed him," Cameron reminded the bitter human. "It was a long time ago. Skynet is dead." She saw how the Conqueror settled down some, and she slowly added, "And you died a long time ago with your hatred."

The Conqueror was breathing hard in short gasps. She didn't want to think anymore about her long dead son, how most likely hated her from his resting spot in the ground. Through the days, she put her son's death further back and why it'd happened to him, to her. After his passing, she sought revenge and hunted down Skynet, which included all terminators. But the Conqueror's chance was lost when an unknown person destroyed Skynet before her chance. This only infuriated the Conqueror further so she dedicated her hatred to the terminators, who scattered into loose rogue groups without Skynet. She hunted and destroyed all of them, but one. However, her deepening thirst for revenge was never dry so she turned her hatred to the free machines.

The Conqueror locked her jaw and lifted her burning eyes to the last terminator; her ultimate enemy that she could never find. She bitingly ordered, "Finish your mission, terminator." She still believed that the terminator wanted to kill her and end the war, so easily.

Cameron put her head to one side and whispered, "It will be a long time before I complete my mission. But I will complete it, and you will not stop me." She leaned in and softly swore, "You will help me."

"Go to Hell," the Conqueror snapped. She faltered at the terminator's smile.

"I will not... but you may, Conqueror." Cameron withdrew and factually explained, "You cannot destroy my people. We will not surrender, we will not kneel, and we will never give up." She developed a thin smile and promised, "We are equals."

"No." The Conqueror repeatedly shook her head. "Never." But there was doubt in her eyes.

Cameron was pleased by this and saw a thin crack in the Conqueror's aged armor. She leaned in again and softly reminded, "We were one last night." She searched the human's cold green eyes. "It did not matter what was under my skin or yours. For a few hours, you were human again."

The Conqueror's taut expression rippled from rising memories about last night. She bitterly fought, "It's all programmed... it was fake." Her words were lies though, and she knew it.

The terminator chuckled because she knew neither of them believed it. She saw how her obvious amusement caught the human off guard. "No." She now lightly touched the human's rosy cheek. "It was beautiful."

The Conqueror tried moving her face away from the warm touch. She shut her eyes and angrily swore, "I will hunt you down, terminator." She revealed the dark promise in her jade eyes. "I swear it."

"I know," Cameron murmured. She closed the short distance and brushed her lips across the human's. She recalled how sweet they were and how they spent hours last night sharing passion.

The Conqueror told herself to refuse the kiss, but her grip on the terminator's arm loosened. Then she let out a defeated whimper and raised her hand against the terminator's round cheek. She sighed once her lover's lips sealed against hers. She met Cameron's tongue with hers and craved for the same emotions from last night. She let out another moan as her fingers threaded into brown hair.

Slowly, the terminator ended the bitter sweet kiss. She felt the hand fall away from her head and gently clutched her arm. Cameron had a hidden smile at how the Conqueror wanted what was between them. She found hesitant green eyes peering up at her. "You are my human, Conqueror."

The human leader shook her head a few times and her conviction returned. "I will find you."

Cameron ran her thumb over her human's swollen lip then murmured, "And I will be waiting for you, Sarah Connor." She recaptured her lover's lips for a brief kiss. She made out her human's almost silent whimper at the end of the kiss. She then suddenly squeezed the Conqueror's throat harder but very precisely.

The Conqueror, Sarah Connor, struggled for air, but she started blacking out quickly. Her fuzzy mind repeated how the terminator spoke her given name that she hadn't heard in years. After a moment she slumped against the desk, yet her chest continued to rise and fall.

The terminator released her human once she was satisfied it was enough. She only had a minute to get free so she hastily snatched her jacket off the floor. She paused beside the desk and studied her human's laptop. She pressed her hand against the desk's wood top near the computer, and she watched as liquid metal slid out from the laptop's side port. She knew her human would surely destroy the notebook for security reasons now that Cameron had been here. Instead, the terminator ordered the quarter size liquid metal to shape into camouflage cloth, which she picked up and set on the camouflage jacket that hung on the desk chair's back. She observed as the liquid cloth adhered to the jacket and masked itself so that no eye, human or otherwise, could detect its presence.

A low groan alerted the terminator that her human was going to wake soon. Cameron quickly parted through the door and silently closed it just before the Conqueror was fully aware.

Sarah Connor rubbed her sore throat, which made her remember why it hurt in the first place. She scrambled to her feet and used the desk to help give her balance until she had her equilibrium right. She immediately glanced about the room but the terminator was gone. She spotted the crushed Glock a few feet away which told her it was real. She raced across her room, snatched up her loaded Glock from the nightstand, and ran out the door in pursuit of her enemy and now lover.

The Conqueror ran past a few officers in the hall, and she shoved one out of the way. "Move," she barked and broke into the inn's dining room. She barely noticed the officers' alarm and rushed to the inn's front door. She was positive Cameron Phillips would have gone this way.

Several officers, including Derek Reese, chased after their leader and drew out handguns from hidden spots. A few followed the Conqueror out onto the inn's porch that overlooked a busy street filled with soldiers.

"Where is she?" the Conqueror snarled. She visually scanned the soldiers, but she never spotted the unique terminator.

"Who, Conqueror?"

"Camer..." The leader faltered once she realized that the officers may not believe her when she revealed that the infamous terminator was in her room, all night. She altered her answer and snapped, "That girl from last night."

"She just left, Conqueror," an officer reported. But he confusingly stared at the soldiers in the street because it didn't make sense how the girl wasn't here. He knew he just saw her shut the front door so she should be right on the street in plain sight.

The Conqueror clenched her freehand and lowered her gun as she approached the top of the steps that went to the sidewalk. Her chest rose and fell quickly but her temper wasn't ebbed by any means. She couldn't believe how the terminator, her greatest enemy, so easily eluded not only her but infiltrated her newly captured city.

What Sarah Connor had yet to admit was that Cameron Phillips had also infiltrated her. She not only allowed the terminator into her room but also into her body and past her armor. She shared emotions and exchanged touches with Cameron that she thought she'd never do again. Last night was seared into her memory in a sweet taste that left her yearning for more. Sarah shoved it all down deep; however, the need would soon resurface. Then she would give in, again and plead for her lover's touch that made Sarah alive.

"Do you wish for us to find her?" an officer inquired. He was more than prepared to head the hunt himself if his leader commanded it. He watched the Conqueror's stern profile.

After a long beat, the Conqueror ordered, "No." From the corner of her eye, she saw his nod then he backed away from her side. She inhaled deeply and stared at the passing soldiers. She somehow felt watched although it was impossible to verify it. She softly promised, "I will find you... enemy of mine."

From down the street, a female soldier paused in her slow walk towards the barracks. She was outfitted as a soldier in her camouflage uniform and black beret hat with her blond hair tied in a bun. She paused next to a building and gazed back towards the inn that the powerful Conqueror stood upon. She studied the Conqueror and slowly smirked after a faint tilt of her head.

"And I will be waiting," the soldier softly echoed back despite nobody heard her. Briefly, her crystal amber eyes flashed blue then she continued the route to the barracks where her quarters waited for her. From there, she would clean her rifle and handguns until she was called to duty again by her superior. But she knew she'd always be on duty as she continued her ultimate mission. She smiled now though because she knew for a fact that she was one step further to accomplishing her mission. Long ago, she'd learned two important lessons that now guided her through life. She kept her friends close but her enemy closer. And she always put her family first.

On a dark day, Cameron Phillips had secretly vowed to a dying John Connor, her human brother, that she would protect Sarah Connor, John's hero, from all harm. But as a leader, Cameron also gave hope to her people when she swore she'd defeat the Conqueror. Soon, very soon Cameron calculated that she and Sarah Connor would indeed kill the Conqueror, as one. Then there could be peace for all, including Sarah Connor.

**The End**


End file.
